Scream and Bleed
by Immortal Star
Summary: Max and Logan's thoughts and actions after 'Hello, Goodbye'. M/L Angst. Songic to 'Scream and Bleed'.


Scream And Bleed  
  
Summary: Songfic to 'Scream and Bleed'. Max and Logan's thoughts and actions after 'Hello, Goodbye'. M/L Angst, Angst and did I mention Angst?  
  
Rating: PG-13 or R.. I think I have to go for something in-between that. PG- 14? Yeah.. that seems right.  
  
A/N: The song I used in here is sung by the Dutch (English singing) Group K- otic. Anyone who has one of those (Oh-so-loved) illegal music download thingies, might want to download:  
  
Scream and Bleed By K-otic  
  
I proudly present to you, the first ever (At least, that's what my search engine says) written down lyrics of this song. Together with a story. If anything seems out of character, I'm sorry. This hit me very late, and I decided to go through with it.  
  
SCREAM AND BLEED  
  
Her mirror image stared at with haunted eyes. Black circles that she hadn't even attempted to cover up, marked the area around them. Her hair was full of tangles. She hadn't even bothered to brush it after the recent events.  
  
The mirror of the bathroom was stained and broken. Not that it mattered, the reflection was enough to tell her that she looked like hell. This was not how it was supposed to be... At least she thought it wasn't.  
  
*It's not easy Facing reality When your dream has flown away Oh baby it get's hard to see That you're not here to stay*  
  
If hell existed, he could have sworn he was stuck in it. He'd thought he'd found his way out with her, but she'd dragged him in again, screaming and kicking. And it was worse then before.  
  
The alcohol had given him some sort of release. For a few mere hours that was. They were hazy, but he remembered parts of the conversation. And they were enough to tell him that he'd been fooled again.  
  
His hand reached out for the button on the radio, and he turned it on. Familiar lyrics of a pre-pulse love song came on, and he groaned reaching out for the power button. With a hard hit he turned it off. This wasn't going to help him at all.  
  
The TV was only bringing him deeper into the black hole, as the news showed him another hover drone camera shot of a murder.  
  
He simply was going to have to deal with his pain. But he wasn't sure if he could.  
  
*Radio is only playing love songs T.V only gives me bad news*  
  
A cold breeze came through the open bathroom window. She was too numb to feel it, only focused on her thoughts. It tore her up inside. If only everything had turned out the way she'd wanted it to, she wouldn't have stood here with the weight of the world on her shoulders.  
  
The weight of the world... Of the transgenic world that was.  
  
Thoughts of her came to her. Images of Zack, lying strapped to a table, his eyes focused on her. Or Tinga, in a tank full of water, her skin a sick shade of grey.  
  
But the worst one was the one of Ben, begging for her to keep them from taking him back. Her hands had gripped his flesh, and she'd killed him.  
  
She'd killed her own brother. The thought was enough for her to crash against the wall, and onto the floor. Her head lay in-between her knees while sobs wrecked her body. Months of pent-up emotions came out in one big wave. And there was no one to help her deal with them. Because she'd pushed everyone away.  
  
*It makes me Scream and bleed When all the sadness comes together Scream and bleed Everything starts to matter when you're gone*  
  
His hand hit the empty bottle of scotch, and it fell of the table, crashing into a thousand pieces of the floor. This broken bottle wasn't enough for him to vent his emotions on.  
  
The remote control that had been lying on the couch made a trip across the room. It hit the wall, the plastic cracking from the impact. The sounds only made him want to break more. However when he reached out for the next item to throw, he stopped.  
  
This wasn't him, wasn't it?  
  
*They say that time will heal the pain And there's no need for those tears But I think by the time I got insane That all the good things changed to fears There's no better misery then loneliness Your memory is stained on my heart*  
  
'Get yourself to together soldier.' The line repeated in her head, but her body didn't listen. All she wanted was to cry and scream, until there were no more tears left to cry, and no more power left in her vocal cords to make a sound.  
  
Her hands were stained in tears, but it wasn't enough. She turned so that she was facing the wall, and in one swift movement, her fist hit the hard surface. She could hear the cracking of her knuckles. In one simple observation she contemplated that she'd successfully broken them. There were a few small cuts bleeding, but no major injuries... Not that she was in a position to care.  
  
*It makes me Scream and bleed When all the sadness comes together Scream and bleed Everything starts to matter when you're...*  
  
It was becoming very clear that he was going to have to deal with the pain. In the past hour he'd done anything he could think of to shut out the silence and tears. But they kept coming. His cheeks had a dry feeling to them, and his lips were dried out.  
  
He knew if he continued this, he would drop unconscious on the spot. But he had yet to find the strength to pull himself together. It was a miracle that he hadn't turned to his small amount of strong liquor yet.  
  
*Scream and bleed When all the sadness comes together Scream and bleed And everything starts to matter when you're gone*  
  
She needed to get herself together. It was going to be a new day in several hours, and her best friend would be home soon. And she would be damned if she was going to show her this side of her. Standing up, she walked over to the sink.  
  
Cupping her hands together, she splashed a wave of cold water into her face. Rubbing over her cheeks, she washed of the salty patterns that her tears had left.  
  
After she had finished cleaning up her face, she moved onto her hands. The small cuts were cleaned out with water, but she knew they would remind her of this night the entire day.  
  
She left the bathroom in time to hear Original Cindy come home. It was time to face the day.  
  
*Ever since you're gone the world looks grey Everything I believed is blown away There's no structure in this pain Everything I do just seems in vain*  
  
He had stopped fighting himself hours ago, and had crashed onto his couch. When he awoke, his head was throbbing, and his t-shirt was soiled with sweat and alcohol.  
  
This was definitely not the way he wanted to present himself to his informants.  
  
Making a straight dash for the bathroom, his mind wandered back to the recent events. As he brushed his teeth, he decided one thing.  
  
He would not keep her from being happy. His love for her was still strong, but if she wanted it to be this way, she would have her way.  
  
Because he would do anything for the woman he loved.  
  
*Scream and bleed When all the sadness comes together Scream and bleed Everything starts to matter when you're gone*  
  
When she left for work, she imagined what he would be doing right now. Most probably he was just waking up with a hell of a headache, or he was still stunned. But chances also were that he was typing away on his computer, with a blonde willing to help him.  
  
And she would not stand in the way. Maybe if they developed a relationship, he would go on and forget about her.  
  
Maybe.  
  
*Scream and bleed Scream and bleed Scream and bleed When you're gone When you're gone*  
  
=-=  
  
A/N: All I'm asking for this piece of writing is a review. A review telling me I should either kick off on the angst, or keep it in my stories. A review telling me if this was good, or the most horrible piece you've ever read. 


End file.
